


Chut, Albafica

by WildRose9



Category: Saint Seiya: The Lost Canvas
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-22
Updated: 2014-10-22
Packaged: 2018-02-22 05:22:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2495996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildRose9/pseuds/WildRose9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>El Cid, Albafica, une couverture et le fantôme des paroles tues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chut, Albafica

Alors, il en était là. Assis sur le divan de la Maison des Poissons, Albafica roulé en boule sous une couverture contre lui pour ne pas le toucher. Il sentait les sanglots qui secouaient son ami, était remué par la tristesse de son Cosmos et la chaleur de ses larmes sur sa cuisse. Sa main se posa sur la couverture, essayant de consoler le jeune Chevalier. El Cid soupira, chercha le fil des événements.

Son retour, la joie d'Albafica quand il l'avait retrouvé, les souvenirs qui avaient afflué, la dispute quand il avait compris que le bleuté continuait à s'empoisonner. Qui était-il pour s'opposer à la Voie des Poissons ? Qu'espérait-il que le passé reviendrait ? Comme cela ? D'un claquement de doigts ?

Car c'est bien Albafica, à la mort de Lugonis, qui l'avait chassé. Il avait vu le Poisson s'enfermer, se perdre. Qu'il obtienne l'armure d'or n'avait rien changé. Albafica ne voulait plus approcher personne, ne laissait plus approcher personne. Pas même lui. La perte de son maître l'avait détruit. Comment vivre avec la culpabilité, portant en soi l'arme du parricide ?

Finalement, El Cid était parti. Il s'était arrangé pour accompagner Sisyphe dans sa quête de renseignements sur le monde des rêves. Le voyage, la traque aux informations, l'entraînement. Tout était bon pour oublier. Peu importait du moment qu'il parvenait à chasser de son esprit ce visage, ses mains glissant dans ces cheveux, ce rire, cet Albafica heureux qui n'existait plus. Cela avait fini par réussir. C'est ce qu'il croyait. Jusqu'à son retour.

Ces sentiments, tous les non-dits entre eux qu'ils avaient, d'un accord tacite, enfermés derrière une porte. La tristesse du Poisson faisait sauter un à un les gonds de la sienne. C'était stupide. Essayer de faire comme s'ils ne ressentaient rien l'un pour l'autre, se saluer en bons camarades. Ridicule.

Sa main passait et repassait sur la couverture. Albafica ne se calmait pas. El Cid se pencha, tira sur le tissu.

\- "Albafica, sors de là, s'il te plait."

Pas de réponse, seule la tristesse du Poisson répondait à sa requête.

\- "Je t'en prie. Je sais que tu dois le faire. Je ne peux pas t'en empêcher. J'ai juste… (il hésite) tellement peur pour toi."

La couverture bougea, s'entrouvrit. Des yeux turquoise rougis émergèrent de son obscurité.

\- "Tu as dit quoi ?

\- J'ai peur pour toi. Je sais que tu ne veux plus que je me rapproche de toi, mais tu ne m'empêcheras pas de ne pas vouloir te perdre. A nouveau."

Le tissu tomba, révélant ces cheveux si bleus qu'El Cid avait tant essayé d'oublier. Le Capricorne sourit.

\- "Je ne veux pas te faire de mal, Cid. Pas comme à lui."

La main glissa de la couverture sur la joue, interrompit la course d'une larme. Le Poisson se crispa, ne dit rien, mais ne le chassa pas. Combien de temps, sans toucher une autre peau, Albafica ? Depuis combien de temps quelqu'un t'a-t-il pris dans ses bras ? El Cid sentit son cœur s'affoler quand le Poisson ferma les yeux, frotta sa joue à sa paume.

\- "Tu ne m'en feras pas."

Tremblant, El Cid passa la main dans la nuque d'Albafica, craignit le pire quand les yeux s'ouvrirent sur l'azur.

\- "Cid.

\- Chut, Albafica."

Le Cosmos du Poisson sembla battre alentour d'eux. Le Capricorne y mêla le sien quand il se pencha vers les lèvres d'Albafica.

**Author's Note:**

> Ces personnages appartiennent toujours à Kurumada et Teshirogi.


End file.
